4 Drabbles de Alemania
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Tres etapas importantes en la historia de Alemania: la división de Rusia y USA . La caida del muro de Berlin y un extra con los recuerdos de Prusia. *EDIT*


_**Bueno, estos son tres drabbles basados en un hecho importante en la historia de Alemania, pero claro, con nuestros queridos personajes. **_

_**El primer punto histórico es la repartición de Alemania después de la segunda guerra mundial, como se sabe; Alemania fue dividida en dos: Federal y socialista. Una parte por USA y la otra por la URSS. Y la mención del muro de Berlin.**_

________________________________________________

**Repartición**

**Paring:** IvanxLudwig (RusiaxAlemania)

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Himuraya, los países de sus pueblos

**Resumen:** Rusia tomó Alemania oriental.

Que difícil le resultaba dividirse en miles de pedazos y escuchar las quejas, reclamos de su gente. Al fondo, el escenario de su casa devastada. No podía evitar las lágrimas, no por el hecho de ser fuerte o valiente. Era la humillación por la que estaba pasando y su orgullo pesaba más que las heridas en su cuerpo. Ya no peleaba, no gritaba. Aunque tampoco estaba resignado; no había nada que hacer. Era prisionero como su gente.

Ivan no había sido condescendiente, ni si quiera ahora que con felicidad tomaba la mitad de su tierra. Lo hizo firmar sobré la mesa, donde alguna vez, el jefe de Ludwig rompió el mismo tratado de no agresión con Rusia. Ya había pasado eso una vez. Ivan le prometió que volvería a verlo.

Ludwig vio en esa acción cierta melancolía.

—No quieres estar solo, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ludwig, Ivan lo miró confundido—quieres que alguien más comparta tu dolor. Seré bueno. Sólo no trates mal a mi gente. Tus solados han hecho estragos, más dolor que el que cause.

Ivan sabía a que se refería. Muchos de sus hombres perdieron la compostura y violaron mujeres, solados. Mataron más gente innecesariamente y destruían edificios por diversión.

—Es otra especie de trato. La última vez me traicionaste y no quedaste muy bien—la mirada de Ivan había cambiado, Ludwig reculó tres pasos hasta chocar con la pared de la habitación—de ahora en adelante, harás lo que diga y si eres bueno, prometo tratarte mejor que a los Soviets—aseguró Ivan con esa fría actitud que a todos atemorizaba.

La advertencia era clara. Ivan sintió que la conversación había terminado. Salió del lugar. Dejando a Ludwig con la pena en su pecho, observando en la ventana, como los soldados rusos cerraban el paso de una calle y sometían a su gente.

**_____________________________________________-**

**Repartición II**

**Paring:** AlfredxLudwig (USAxAlemania)

**Rating:** R-13 Angst

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Himuraya, los países de sus pueblos y los regulares gobiernos. (nadie es perfecto)

**Resumen:** USA toma Alemania Occidental. Por lo menos es más tranquila aquella parte. Aunque el dolor de ser dividida es más fuerte.

—Sé que te duele… pero no podemos hacer nada Ludwig—escuchó decir a Alfred. Su voz había resonado con eco por la sala y sus tapices floreados. Desde que Alfred se hizo cargo de la otra mitad de su casa, la diferencia fue muy notoria. Había comodidades y a su gente nada le faltaba. Sólo el amor que estaba detrás de un muro que comenzaron a construir.

Se aferró al pecho de Alfred al no estar nadie más a su lado. Desahogó ese mismo dolor que su gente. Lloraba, la camisa de Alfered comenzaba a humedecerse. El americano sintió una nostalgia desconocida. Ver sufrir a un pueblo no era común en él. El suyo pasaba banalidades en su casa, más no por amor o las heridas que comenzaban a abrirse en la piel de Ludwig. Era como una metáfora recién formada, donde sólo él y su gente, podrían descifrarla.

—A veces oigo sus voces en la calle. Me preguntan por su hermanos, esposas, hijos que están del otro lado con Rusia. No confío en él.

—Ya nadie confía en nadie—las manos de Alfred apretaban la espalda de Ludwig. Quería cuidarlo, que sintiera confortable sus brazos—conmigo, parte de tu pueblo es libre…

—Libre, pero no feliz—Ludwig miró los ojos azules de Alfred—eres él único que salvo a esta gente… los niños admiran los tanques, las mujeres aprecian su vida, los hombres te agradecen… después de todo, sí eres un héroe— el aludido se sintio orgulloso por el cumplido.

Ludwig rompió en llanto, el cual poco a poco se convirtió en alarido. Cruzo los cristales hasta romperlos, pasó sobre la ciudad, retumbó en las ruinas de la guerra y amenazó al muro que levantaban, pues no dejo que se escuchará más allá su llamado.

—Un día… tendré el valor para liberarlos y juro que nunca volverán a sufrir—musitó. Recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Alfred, quien por primera vez se sintió, no como el hermano mayor, sino como un padre que adoptaba a un pobre niño perdido.

**_______________________________________**

**A la mitad**

**Paring:** Narrado por Ludwig

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Himuraya, los países de sus pueblos

**Resumen:** La caída del muro de Berlin.

Dormía esa noche. Los ruidos de la gente me despertaron. Y esa sicatriz en mi pecho, dejo de doler. Encendí las luces, había un alboroto en las calles. La gente estaba muy excitada. Algunas llevaban palas, picos. Me alteré, no quería volver a ver más sangre después de tantos años. Encendí la radio. No había música, sólo palabras y una emoción infundada por el valor.

—Mi pueblo quiere ser libre—dije al escuchar la palabra "revolución"

De un tiempo a la fecha, me había vuelto un poco melancólico y por todo aparecían las lágrimas. Me vestí enseguida. Y en menos de diez minutos, caminaba con el pueblo hacía el muro.

—¿Por qué no llevas una herramienta?—me preguntó una niña de rizos rubios que caminaba con su familia—mira, yo llevo la mía—mostró una pequeña pala de plástico y me sonrió—mamá dice que voy a ver a mi abuelo y a mi hermano, yo no los conozco, están del otro lado. ¿Tu tienes familia del otro lado?

Presione mis puños, quise contener la ira. Por fortuna, antes de romper en un llanto ridículo, iba a contestarle que todos eran mi familia. Un hombre me ofreció un pico. En su mirada vi una chispa de oportunidad.

Camine en medio de mi gente que pronto dejaría de lamentarse. Observe los rostros de los ancianos, las mujeres, los hombres con las herramientas como armas de guerra. Está vez nadie podía detenernos.

—¡Ludwig!—escuché mi nombre que provenía de un automóvil. Era Alfred que sonreía—rómpelo en mil pedazos y cuando regrese, me llevaré uno de recuerdo—esa fue la última vez que lo vi en mi casa.

Mientras avanzamos, más crecía la adrenalina. Ni si quiera los solados de Ivan nos intimidaron. Nos observaban detrás del muro, sin dejar sus armas. Unos jóvenes me llamaron.

—Seamos los primeros—dijo uno de ellos, tomó su pico y dio el primer golpe al muro.

A mi izquierda, un grupo numeroso de personas, pasaron el muro. Otro grupo entraba. Quede en medio de ellos.

Y así, todo se desmoronó y mi gente se encontraba, corría a regalarse el amor que les prohibieron. Incluso yo recibí besos de las madres, abrazos de los hermanos, palmadas de los hijos, amor de los hombres.

—¡Que haces!—gritó Ivan tras un grupo de soldados.

—Nada, yo no hago nada. Son ellos que quieren ser libres—También ese fue el último día que vi a Ivan en mi casa.

_**____________________________________________**_

_**Ok, un Extra sólo por que Alemania es genial y tiene un mundo de historias que contar!!**_

**Legado**

**Paring:** LudwigxGilbert (AlemaniaxPrusia)

**Rating:** R angst

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Himuraya, los países de sus pueblos

**Resumen:** Alemania, antes era llamada Prusia, sin ella, esa nación no existiría.

**Advertencia:** es un tanto surrealista.

—¿No me extrañas? Supongo que no. Nadie se acuerda de mí o lo que fui… Odio sentir melancolía. ¿Por qué no vienes? Yo fui quien te enseñé lo que sabes, yo te di las armas y te llene la cabeza de ratas… por eso siempre cometes errores, quizá por eso es que no vienes. ¡Te odio jodido mal agradecido! ¡¡TE ODIO "WEST"!! Con todo y tu pueblo moribundo… Te odio…—Prussia gritaba. Aquel oscuro lugar se había convertido en su hogar desde que… prácticamente desapareció del mapa, del planeta, de la vida y no escapó de la muerte con el último prusiano. Restos suyos ahora formaban parte de sus enemigos.

Ni si quiera sabía donde estaba o como llegó hay. En la historia sólo queda su nombre y ese recuerdo amargo que tienen algunas naciones. Su existencia fue efímera. Su ausencia es gloria y aire que respirar.

—Todos me odian… también tú. ¡Maldito seas! Sobré ti caerán maldiciones por abandonar y dejar morir a quien te dio todo… Años han pasado, ¿cuántos? De verdad se extraña ese podrido lugar de Europa.

Cansado de gritar, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que trataba de huir o de hacerse escuchar. Se dejo caer en el rincón, volvió a acariciar sus ropas de batalla y los recuerdos de las ciudades que fundó.

—¡Espero que estés en el infierno Federico! Tú nos llevaste a esto—aferró sus rodillas a su pecho y esperó que el sueño lo tomara.

Lentamente la luz aparecía sobre su cabeza. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía. Sus rubíes admiraron asombrados aquel espectáculo. Una rayo de luz y la voz de Alemania lo saludaban.

—Soy demasiado egoísta… lo sé. No te he abandonado, jamás lo haría.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota! Ahora sácame de aquí "West", ¿dónde estas?

Alemania no contestó. Sostenía una caja de madera forrada con terciopelo y el escudo de la nación prusiana.

—Vas a odiarme—susurró Alemania mirando dentro de la caja.

—Ya te odio—respondió Prusia—sácame de aquí.

—No puedo, el mundo ha cambiado, ha cambiado mucho. Nada de lo que recuerdas es ahora. También yo soy diferente.

—Bueno, déjame verte, ver el mundo que ya no conozco.

Alemania abrió la caja, miraba a Prusia dentro de ella. Se había convertido en su recuerdo más valioso. El prusiano trato de observar el rostro de Alemania, pero a causa del sol, su visión era borrosa.

—¿Por qué tu voz viene de arriba? ¿Dónde estoy?

—No tengas miedo, estás bien—La caja se abrió más, hasta que Prusia pudiera observar todo con claridad. El rostro de Alemania tenía algunas arrugas y sus ojos cansados, ¿qué había pasado?—¿sabes que día es hoy? Lo siento, es estúpida la pregunta… pero, es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? Que estupidez, nadie sabe cuando es mi cumpleaños.

—Yo sí… mira—acercó la caja a la ventana—esta es tú fiesta, mi pueblo celebra tu cumpleaños.

—Ingenuos, ¿por qué celebran el cumpleaños de alguien que ya no existe?

Alemania no respondió a eso. Prusia desconocía los sucesos anteriores.

—Es un agradecimiento tonto. Sin ti, yo no existiría.

________________________________________

_**Ok, gracias por leer, espero que se entienda, con eso de que me da la locura de la poesía o el surrealismo tan encantador como los cuadros de Varo ^^ **_

_**Cualquier duda, queja, canibalito o lector ya saben.**_


End file.
